Anime Detectives
by Storm-Anime-FFWriter
Summary: It's a big and complicated world out there, crimes and mysteries and all sorts of trouble polluting the country. For everyone, it's normal to cheat and lie. But one person will stand and change the world. But the journey begins with Tatsumi taking baby steps to walk his dream. And he's got a long way to go.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIME I WILL USE HERE.**

 **Note: Everyone will be very OOC.**

 **Case 001:**

My name is Tatsumi. And I've always dreamed to be someone who brings justice to people and find the truth to cases. I am from the small village of _Magnolia_. That village raised me like they did to every other orphan. And to express my gratitude to them, I studied hard until I made it to the big city where the _Empire_ funded for my school needs until I entered _Hope's Peak Academy_ , a university for students all around the world. It's one of the top and best schools one can ever join in. And I made it there.

One of the school's curriculum is to work as an intern to an organization, company, firm or agency that is related to our chosen course. I applied to six different companies already for the past week and until now I haven't received any response from them. My feet is already tired from all the walking I've been doing. So I sat down the bench to just rest and give time rethinking my decision. Did I apply in the wrong organization? Was there something wrong with my application?

My first application was at the _Military Police_ , a branch of the Military that is in charge of the safety of the country's m citizens. They do patrols and sometimes hired as private investigators by different people. I heard no word from since the day I came to their branch office. Then I also applied to the Court of Counter Ghoul (also known as _CCG_ ). They are experts of the law and known to have unique weapons manufactured by the company itself. Although they are more focused with facing people marked as 'ghouls'. They are dangerous people that commits a series of crimes altogether.

I also have it a shot applying at _Konoha_ , it is a small village where every villager is trained in combat for their own safety. Most students who wants to be the best in the art of combat will travel there to learn and work there, including me. They refer to themselves as 'ninjas'. Well no word from them either since then. On my fourth day, I traveled all the way to another company known as _Aincrad_. It's one of the most biggest organizations in the country. They are well-known for their massive m connections everywhere, in gaming and development, inside arenas and trainings. It would be great to be there but for such big group, I think they also receive hundreds of applicants each year.

Which leads me to travel to _Academy City_ where science and magic is everywhere and 96% of its population are students who practice either science or magic, or both. That's where the independent group called _Crime Sorciere_ is located. It's an amazing group that I want to be part of, then again, I think they didn't even had a chance to glance at my application form. The last place that I visited was _Roanapur_ where I tried applying for the _Lagoon Company_. Roanapur is known the be a dangerous city with thugs in every alley and crime on every door. the Lagoon Company is literally located there and will take down whatever bigshot they need to.

The place that I really want to be is to work for the Empire. That's my dream. To be there and to return home with a proud face. For now I have to start with where I can. Taking baby steps to achieve that dream of mine.

I was too deep in thought that I didn't notice there was a girl with blue hair right in front of me, shaking her hand, catching my attention. I looked up at her, blinking. What did she want from me? I don't know her.

 _[Levy McGarden - Student/Informant]_

Levy: You're... Tatsumi, right?

Tatsumi: Y- Yeah. How did you-?

Levy: I heard that you haven't found a job yet. I- If you're fine with it, then you can come and work at _Soul Society_.

Soul Society... I haven't heard of that group before. And surely I haven't seen this girl before. Why is she suddenly helping me out? Is this fate where I met the girl of dreams and live happily ever after?

Levy: D- Don't get the wrong idea! I- I was just told by the teacher that you needed help. *mutters* After all, I don't think you'll remember me from the two classes. we have together. *normal* I'm leaving!

Tatsumi: Hey wait!

Hmm, I will go to Soul Society then. What's there for me to lose?

 **Soul Society, 24th Ward, Crocus, Fiore**

It took time for me to find it, it's got a shady place to hide in but it's a good idea if they want to be hidden. I got in easily as long as I show them the papers that Hope's Peak Academy gave me. It's like an easy pass.

It was awkward that I got in when these two people are in the middle of a conversation by the counter. A woman with black and thick black eyebrows while the guy is taller with silver hair, a samurai sword hanging by his belt at the side of his hip, a finger picking on his nose.

 _[Sakata Gintoki - Freelance Detective]_

Gin: Yeah, yeah, I only came here to get my share. And since I did a good job, don't you think I deserve an extra big cut?

Satsuki: The only cut I'm going to give you is a paycut if you don't shut up.

Gin: You know what, you've been a very generous person to me so far, so I'll take the usual amount instead. *chuckles*

The girl then turned her attention to me, and the other guy followed. Her gaze was so sharp that it sent shivers down my spine. My whole body trembled and I couldn't move my legs. I couldn't run even if I wanted to. I froze, my eyes locked on hers. I wanted to turn away but it's like my eyes were glued to a trap. I was only able to breathe with ease when she dropped those eyes to the papers in my hand.

 _[Satsuki Kiryuin - Agency Chief]_

Satsuki: Intern?

Tatsumi: Y- Yes ma'am!

Satsuki: We're not taking any interns this year.

Tatsumi: But I was referred to by-

Satsuki: Who's the b* who told you about this place?

She did not shout but I can feel how heavy those words were that I regretted what I said as quickly as I said it. I learned that I should be very careful with what I say towards her from now on.

Tatsumi: A- A friend.

Gin: Yeah, she asked who.

Tatsumi: L- Levy-

Satsuki: Levy, eh?

Gin: Take it easy on the kid. He's probably been through several companies already and we are his only hope. *he shrugged* Just saying.

Satsuki: Oh? Then how about you look after him then? I'm giving you 48 hours to solve whatever case you got. If his performance is good then I'll double your earnings and he gets to be an intern here.

Gin: 48 hours is all we need!

Tatsumi: We won't let you down!

Satsuki: Failure to do this task means a paycut, you understand? *emitting an evil aura around her*

Both: Y- Yes ma'am.

I thought we were a team. But the moment the chief had left, things changed between me and that guy. He frowned at me and continued to pick on his nose, then his ear.

Gin: Listen kid, go do what you must. You can swipe my files for any case, but I am not helping you.

Tatsumi: But-

Gin: I got a lot to do. Besides, I got faith in you.

I didn't feel comforted by his words. I know he only said it because it's the kind of words an underclassman would like to hear from his supervisor. But I feel nothing from him. He suddenly grinned and began to count his money. He's a gambler... I can tell. He'll waste away all his money for gambling. I won't judge him for now. He saved my guts back there and the best way to repay him is to prove that I am a worthy underling.

Whilst searching for a case, it dawned me that there are over 30 companies around and each of them are pursuing clients. Which leaves me hung out without even a chance to get a single client. They didn't give me a badge or some kind of recognition that I work for them. And it's not going to help me with my problems.

Walking in frustration, I was on my way home with my head down. I keep telling myself I will not give up but it was hard when I don't have a slight hope that will turn the tables to my favor. Until saw a shadow approaching me, causing me to look up to see a woman with pale blonde hair, holding stacks of paperwork in hand.

 _[Akira Mado - Investigator]_

Akira: Tatsumi.

Tatsumi: Y- Yes?

She suddenly drops the stack of papers on the ground, I was relieved it didn't land on my feet, surely that was heavy. I looked back up to meet her eyes. Now what?

Akira: Prove to me you are worth a position and I'll help you find a case.

Tatsumi: I- I will but-

Akira: Someone approaches you to help prove their innocence. They approach you with a bribe. What do you do?

Tatsumi: If they were really innocent, they wouldn't need a bribe.

Akira: You wouldn't know that until you talk to them, do you?

Tatsumi: Y- Yes. I will convince them to drop the bribing and just talk to me straight out. Their situation is likely to get worse if they proceed with bribing.

Akira: They wouldn't listen to you and will find a new firm instead.

Tatsumi: I will chase them!

Akira: No. You don't chase a client.

Tatsumi: But if I don't then they'll be in trouble!

She poked my chest- my heart- and then does an 'uppercut' with her index finger hitting my forehead when I looked down to my chest. It annoyed me but then I look back at her, she wasn't laughing at that though.

Akira: You don't base your decisions when you're mixing your emotions with your mind. You'll end up a mess.

Tatsumi: I- I see. *I massaged my forehead that she flicked* But what am I supposed to do?

Akira: Finish those reports and we'll see. *she eyed the papers she dropped*

Tatsumi: You can count on me! *I saluted her and she turned her back on me, her arms crossed*

I will definitely not let her down. I will do my best. This is the beginning of my journey after all... I will definitely, definitely, definitely... work hard!

 _[Tatsumi - Intern/Student]_

 **Cast** _(in order of appearance)_  
Tatsumi (Akame Ga Kill)  
Levy McGarden (Fairy Tail)  
Satsuki Kiryuin (Kill La Kill)  
Sakata Gintoki (Gintama)  
Akira Mado (Tokyo Ghoul)

 **Place Guide** _(Current location) (street/district), (city) (country)_  
Soul Society, 24th Ward, Crocus, Fiore

 **Reference**  
24th Ward (Tokyo Ghoul)  
Academy City (To Aru Series)  
Aincrad (Sword Art Online)  
CCG (Tokyo Ghoul)  
Crime Sorciere (Fairy Tail)  
Crocus (Fairy Tail)  
Empire (Akame Ga Kill)  
Fiore (Fairy Tail)  
Hope's Peak Academy (Danganronpa)  
Konoha (Naruto)  
Lagoon Company (Black Lagoon)  
Magnolia (Fairy Tail)  
Military Police (Attack on Titan)  
Roanapur (Black Lagoon)  
Soul Society (Bleach)


End file.
